The awareness of protecting the environment and restoring the natural scenery has grown in the past years all over the world, due to the necessity to break through mountains for streets and highways, and to quarry boulders and stones for building and industry.
One of the harder problems in protecting natural scenery is the bright color of the surface of stones and the various shades they receive after mining, compared to brown gray or brown yellow, the natural color of stones exposed to the atmosphere for long periods of time. This color difference between various shades of gray and a light yellow or white, is an obstacle to the natural scenery and the beauty of nature. Stone exposed to the atmosphere--for example in the process of widening a highway passing along a mountain--would naturally change the color of its surface back to its original shade only after many years. The purpose of this invention is to provide a method by which the color of the surface of the said stone could become weathered and natural within three weeks, thus minimizing the time that the scenery is imperfect.